


I Changed my Ways Falling for you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Seungcheol is actually trying to change, for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Bad boy and jealousy seungcheol as a boyfriend would be great for innocent jisoo. Everything lovey dovey and flirty cheolsoo
> 
> A/N: It's not as fluffy at all actually. Why did I do this? I promise cuter, fluffier Cheolsoo next time. I'm so sorry.

 

Seungcheol grabbed the guy by his collar, menacingly growling at him. “Stay away from Joshua. Don’t make me tell you again,” he said breathing down on the guy. “The next time I won’t be so nice.” He threw the other boy to the side, watching him scramble away.

“Cheol!” Joshua yelled across the courtyard. “Choi Seungcheol! If you don’t answer me right now I’ll— “

“You’ll what babe?” Seungcheol asked with a smile on his face, popping out from behind the wall.

Joshua sighed, putting a hand on his face before dropping it. “Where were you?”

“Taking out the trash,” he said holding up the class trash bin. “I was being nice. Trying to change my image you know,” shrugging, “so people won’t be whispering about why such a nice boy like you is hanging out with a boy like me.”

“It’s because they don’t know the real you. The you beyond the bad grades, skipping school, and the rumors,” Joshua said, a tad fierce.

“Aww, Shua you’re just too nice. I’m a bad boy,” Seungcheol said, getting close to him. “Everyone knows it.”

Snapping Joshua said, “You’re trying to clean up your act. They see that.”

With a boyish grin on his face Seungcheol replied, “Only for you.”

Joshua gave him a flat line smile, shook his head at Seungcheol’s joking reply. “Let’s go eat lunch. And I’ll help you with your notes and the test.”

* * *

 

Seungcheol listened, attentively. He had too. He had a lot to catch up on. Joshua told him he was doing well for someone who missed a lot of school, but if Seungcheol wanted to graduate he had to go 110%.

This is what happened when you played the bad boy and skipped school on a regular basis. And when you actually went to school you didn’t pay attention, started fights, did bad shit. Yea. Seungcheol was that kind of boy. The bad one. The good for nothing. The one that would amount to nothing. The only reason he was still in school was because his family had money and influence.

He was headed for bad places until Joshua showed up. The church going, good boy showed up at his school and one day extended his hand and Seungcheol was lost. Lost in those big, sparkly eyes and that smile that seemed to say that he was the best thing Joshua had seen that day, every day.

The bad boy fell for the good boy. It was something like out the dramas and manwhas that ended in tragedy, except when Seungcheol stupidly kissed Joshua he didn’t push him away.

All Joshua did was say “Oh. Is that why you were so jumpy lately? It’s ok. I like you too.”

For the first time in Seungcheol’s life he had someone he liked and someone who liked him for himself. But he knew at that point, if he kept hanging around Joshua and wanted something longer than just this high school romance he’d have to clean up his act and change. No one of Joshua’s nature would be willing to stay with him. Even if Joshua had a bigger backbone than Seungcheol thought he had, Joshua would soon be pressured to leave him. And Seungcheol couldn’t have that.

He changed. Seungcheol stopped skipping class, started to actually pay attention, stopped being such a giant douchebag. It scared a lot of people. But some of them got used to it. He even made a few friends. Dropped the other shit bags that he used to hang around with. He was doing a whole 180 for the boy he sat next him, explaining why his sentence structure was wrong and how it should be like this.

“It’s like that?”

“Yup. It’s weird but English is hard so making mistakes isn’t new. You’ll get it.”

“Thanks Shua,” Seungcheol said, kissing him on the lips, tasting a bit of hot pepper paste that was stuck to his lips.

“No problem,” Joshua said, returning his kiss with a smile.

“I have no idea where I would be right now if you hadn’t transferred here,” he said stretching his arms.

“I think you’d been just fine. You have a good head on your shoulders Seungcheol. You were just lost is all,” Joshua said, packing up the container and the trash to throw away.

“And you got found me and got me out the woods. Without you I’d be lost forever.”

“You’re so silly,” Joshua said shaking his head.

“Now I’m lost in your eyes,” he said teasingly.

“Oh my gosh. You cheesy thing,” Joshua laughed.

“More like disgusting thing,” Jeonghan said out of nowhere, interrupting their moment. “The teacher called for you Shua. Wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, ok. See you later Seungcheol.” He gave him a quick peck and went down the stairs.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol watched him as he left.

“You know the teacher probably wants to talk about study abroad right,” Jeonghan said, eyebrow raised, “Joshua can go back to America for school. He’s smart and he doesn’t quite fit in the Korean atmosphere.”

“Yea, what about it?” Seungcheol asked, not liking where this was going.

“Joshua would stay if you asked him too. He would stay even if you didn’t ask him too. He won’t leave his little puppy alone in Korea. Not after hearing what it went through without him,” Jeonghan said condescendingly.

“Hey!” Seungcheol snapped back. Jeonghan didn’t like how Joshua had taken up with Seungcheol. Told him to straight to his face that Seungcheol was bad news and Joshua shouldn’t be associating with guys like that. But Joshua didn’t listen to his annoyance. So he took great pleasure in knocking down Seungcheol every time he saw him. Which was a lot since Joshua and Jeonghan were friends.

“You’re holding him back!”

“I’m not!”

“He’s— “

“What’s going on?” Jihoon asked coming up the stairs. “Are you two fighting? It’d break Joshua hyung’s heart if he heard this.”

“We weren’t,” Jeonghan said mulishly.

“I’m going to class,” Seungcheol said. “You need to back off Jeonghan.”

“And you need to open your eyes Cheol,” he snarled.

He did. He was trying his best. He wouldn’t disappoint himself or Joshua.

* * *

 

After school was time for a mini date and more studying. He wouldn’t hold Joshua back. No matter what Jeonghan said.

“Hey, why did the teacher want to talk to you earlier?”

“Hmm, nothing important Cheol. Did you get number 9?”

“Yea. It wasn’t anything about future plans?” He felt anxious. He didn’t want what Jeonghan said to be true.

“No,” Joshua said with a chuckle. “It wasn’t anything important,” he said, reaching out to pet Seungcheol’s hair. “Promise.”

“Yea. Ok.” Seungcheol said. “Did you know that my mom actually cried when I showed her my new report card?”

“Really? Was she proud?”

“Yea. She hugged me and cried saying she was so happy.”

Joshua smiled that smile that made him fall over and over again. “That’s great Cheol. See. You’re doing great.”

He nodded. He was going great. Just not great enough to follow Joshua abroad. He knew Joshua didn’t lie, but the other boy happened to be a great liar when he did do it. And he was always the type to spare Seungcheol’s feelings.

“Yea,” he said. He had to work harder, hard enough to maybe get the chance to go with Joshua. He wasn’t going to hold Joshua back. Seungcheol would follow him. And if he couldn’t. Well, he would have to grit his teeth and leave Joshua. Even if it meant breaking his own heart.

Joshua looked around, and then moved forward, giving Seungcheol a kiss. “A reward. You’re doing really well,” he said beaming at him.

God. He forgot for a moment. He’d have to break Joshua’s too. For his own good. He couldn’t hold back this beautiful person from a future that was limitless. Seungcheol would have to work hard, or break both their hearts.


End file.
